The Date
by xXBella.MuerteXx
Summary: To get over InuYasha and move on, Kagome agrees to go on a date with Hojo. How will InuYasha react when he finds out? *My first fanfic! Hope you like it!*


_**The Date**_

**An InuYasha Fanfic One-Shot.**

**A/N: Just an idea floating around in my head even though this plot has been done a few times. Original, aren't I? Haha. I'm not an aspiring writer so don't expect anything too**_** fantabulous**_**. I'm just writing this for fun. But anyways, I still hope you like it!**

**I might put this up on MediaMiner if I'm not too lazy to make an account on there. :P**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

"Aw, I wish Kagome would hurry back already!" whined Shippo as he leaned over the lip of the Bone Eaters well.

"Be patient, Shippo." said Miroku as he and Sango walked up behind Shippo with his staff in hand. "She'll be back tomorrow, as promised. She had to make up some work in her time."

"Geez, I wonder what kind of work they have to do in Kagome's time." wondered Shippo aloud.

"Well, I think she's at that school place that she always talks about. I guess the education in her world is more intense." said Sango while holding Kirara in her arms. Miroku nodded in agreement and Shippo sighed.

"I wonder where InuYasha is..." said Miroku as he looked around.

"He's probably sulking in a tree somewhere." said Shippo. "He's especially sulky and grumpy when Kagome's not here."

"Something tells me you're probably right, Shippo." sighed Miroku. Kirara mewed.

"_That damn, Kagome..." _thought InuYasha angrily as he sat on a branch and leaned against the bark. _"Always going back to that weird world of hers to take those stupid 'tests' when she should be here helping to find jewel shards! And we still have that bastard, Naraku to find and destroy!"_ InuYasha growled and sat up. "I don't care if she sits me to hell! Two days is enough! I'm going to get her!" growled InuYasha as he leapt out of the tree and ran towards the well.

"Are you sure this is all necessary?" asked Kagome, worry in her tone. "I don't really want to over-do it. We're just going out for coffee and maybe a movie later."

"Oh hush, Kagome." said Yuka as she wrapped another lock of Kagome's jet black hair around the hot curling iron. "Trust me, you'll look great and you won't be over-doing it."

"Yeah, Kagome!" agreed Ayumi while painting Kagome's manicured nails a soft pink. "You finally took Hojo up on his offer and you have to look good for your first date with the school hottie! Now stop moving or else I'll mess up and get nail polish all over your fingers!" Kagome sighed. There was no getting out of it.

"Did you figure out what you want to wear yet?" asked Eri as she rummaged through Kagome's closet.

"Um, I was just thinking my yellow sun dress." said Kagome thoughtfully.

"Does it have a low V-neck line?" asked Eri. Kagome blushed.

"I don't know! Should it?!" Her friends just looked at each other.

"Duh, Kagome!" they all yelled.

"Wha?! I don't want to wear anything too revealing. This is just a casual date, right? I don't want Hojo to get the wrong idea." explained Kagome. Eri sighed and walked up to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you still not over your violent, two-timing, selfish, rude ex-boyfriend?" asked Eri serious tone as she looked her straight in the eye. Kagome gaped.

"Of course I'm over him!" Kagome retorted. "Besides, he really wasn't a _"boyfriend_", anyways..."

"Good." said Yuka, with satisfactory in her tone. "You deserve better than that jerk. Hojo is a nice boy who will treat you right." Kagome nodded and sighed sadly. This is why she took Hojo up on his offer, right? To get over InuYasha and to move on. They could never really develop a full romantic relationship because of InuYasha's feelings towards Kikyo. Kagome came to accept that she will never be in InuYasha's heart. Not when it still beats and yearns for the undead miko. She'll always love InuYasha and accept what ever way he chooses in life. Even if it's with another woman. Kagome just wants him to happy even if it's not with her. Kagome always felt inferior and a little intimidated towards the older miko. Kikyo was more powerful, stronger, smarter, and a better archer. Maybe even more beautiful. She thought that she could never match up to her. Kikyo will always be several steps ahead. And Hojo. Sure, he was a very sweet, handsome, thoughtful, and generous. He always thought of Kagome first and was showed concern when she was "ill" and gave her all those health gifts, unlike rude and selfish InuYasha. He's a guy that every girl dreamed about but he just wasn't InuYasha and she'll just have to get over it and accept it. She was a little nervous for this date.

"Perfect!" chirped Yuka as she set the curling iron down. "Your hair is perfect! Loose curls are always cute!" Kagome checked it out in her mirror and smiled a small one.

"Thanks, Yuka. You did a great job! I really like it." said Kagome as she looked up to smile at her friend.

"Your nails are done too." informed Ayumi as she screwed the cap back onto the nail polish bottle. "Your nails should be dry in a minute." Kagome lifted her hands up and splayed out her fingers so she could inspect them. Kagome smiled. It was a flattering color on her. The right shade of light pink to go with her creamy ivory skin.

"Thanks, Ayumi. It's such a pretty color." Ayumi smiled.

"You're welcome! I knew you'd like the color. Basic but still flirty." When Kagome's pink polished nails dried, Kagome slipped into her yellow sun dress, ignoring Eri's protest about finding another dress with a lower neck line. It was a V-neck but not low enough for Eri's "taste". Kagome didn't want to look like she was desperate and "asking for it". Yuka made some last finishing touches by applying a little bit of mascara to bring out Kagome's eyes, a little blush and some light pink lip gloss.

"So, I look okay?" asked Kagome as she looked down at herself.

"You look great!" exclaimed Eri. "Hojo is going to be speechless!" Kagome giggled and smiled. Maybe she was going to have an okay time with Hojo. Seeing other guys will help her get over InuYasha and move on. The door bell suddenly rang and the girls squealed, startling Kagome.

"Oh! He's here!" shrieked Ayumi as she grabbed Kagome's small purse and shoved it in Kagome's arms.

"Now get down there to your potential boyfriend and have a good time!" said Yuka as she shoved her friend out of the bedroom.

"_Potential... boyfriend?" _thought Kagome as she walked down the stairs. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath and opened it. There stood Hojo with smooth combed hair, in dark dress pants, with a button up white shirt. He wore a smile and held out a bouquet of tulips.

"Good afternoon, Kagome!" greeted Hojo, that big smile never leaving his face. You look great!"

"Thanks, Hojo. You look nice as well." replied Kagome with a smile of her own as she accepted the flowers. "These are beautiful!" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes and brought them up to her nose. "Let me go put these is a vase, please come in!" Hojo smiled as he took off his shoes and stepping into the shrine house. "Would you like something to drink?" asked Kagome as she turned her head while walking towards the kitchen."

No thank you, Kagome. I'm fine." replied Hojo. Kagome smiled and nodded then turned her head as she disappeared into the kitchen. Hojo found a chair and sat down to wait until Kagome returned. He was ecstatic. Kagome finally said yes to his offer on a date since she wasn't "sick" anymore. Many girls in the past have tried to ask him out but he politely declined all. The only girl he wanted on his arm was Kagome. Beautiful and sweet Kagome. He sighed as he closed his eyes to picture what their first date would be like. He imagined them holding hands, chatting, and laughing at just about everything over dinner. Then Kagome would snuggle close to him during them movie or cutely gasp and grab his hand during a scary part and snuggle even closer to him. And then to top it all of, like a cherry atop a sundae, he would give her a good night kiss on her rosy soft lips. Their first kiss. He sighed happily. This was going to be a wonderful night.

"Okay, Hojo! I'm ready." said Kagome as she walked into the room and slipped on a pair of matching sandals. Hojo was immediately snapped out of his day dream and got up quickly to open the door for his date. Kagome smiled softly that made Hojo's heart skip a beat as she walked out the door.

InuYasha hopped out of the well and landed in the old well house on the shrine property. He walked out the old well house and tilted his head upward towards the sky to take a whiff; trying to catch Kagome's scent. He caught her scent but sighed in frustration. It was stale, meaning that she had already left but sometime recently.

"Hey InuYasha!" yelled an all too familiar voice. InuYasha turned around to the source of the voice.

"Hey, Sota." said InuYasha nonchalantly as he watched the boy dribble a soccer ball up to him.

"So what are you doing here? Did you come to visit?" he asked hopefully. His brown eyes wide. InuYasha scoffed.

"Sorry, I don't have time to _"visit"_." he said almost curtly. "Where's Kagome?"

"Oh, Kagome? She left about a half hour ago." replied Sota as he picked up his soccer ball.

"Where is she? And when will she get back?" asked InuYasha. The impatient hanyou was already getting frustrated.

"She went on a date with this guy named Hojo from her school. I think they went to that coffee shop near here and then to a movie later. I think she'll be back around ten o'clock. Possibly eleven." explained Sota. InuYasha's eye twitched and he growled.

"What the hell is a _"date" _and who is this guy she's with?" he practically yelled.

"A date is where two people, mainly a boy and a girl go out to get to know each other. To start a relationship or something like that. This Hojo guy has liked Kagome for awhile and Kagome finally took him up on his offer." explained Sota.

"So when is 'ten o'clock'?" asked InuYasha, still a little mad and impatient. "Is it a long time from now?"

"Geez, what's your rush?" asked Sota. "You miss her, huh?" InuYasha went red.

"Miss her?! Keh! Hardly! She needs to get her ass back here so she can help find the jewel shards! She has a job to do and she can't come back here any time so wants just to screw off!" retorted InuYasha. Sota sighed and started to walk towards the house.

"Whatever you say InuYasha..." InuYasha just scoffed and followed him in.

Kagome sighed as she sipped her vanilla latte. Hojo was going off on another one of his boring health stories. She didn't care on how dried up lizards can help your skin or what organic water will do, whatever! Of course, polite and courteous Kagome didn't want to be rude so she put on a phony smile with fake enthusiasm. Kagome was just about to drift off when Hojo asked,

"So how were those dried herbs I gave you? Did they help your back pains and arthritis?"

"Oh yeah!" lied Kagome with a smile. "They worked great! I woke up the next morning good as new and pain free!"

"That's great!" chirped Hojo. "I'm glad they worked for you." Kagome smiled and nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. "Well," began Hojo as he looked at his watch then sat up. "The movie should be starting soon. We should probably leave now to get snacks and good seats." Kagome nodded and stood up.

"So, what's this movie about?" whispered Kagome as she and Hojo took their seats in the back of the theater.

"Oh, it's supposed to be really scary!" said Hojo excitedly. "I think it's about some teens who go out into the middle of this creepy forest and this wolf-man thing hunts them. I hope you're okay with a little gore."

"_I bet it's nothing that I haven't seen before...or worse" _thought Kagome dryly. She's seen a lot of terrifying things while running around in the demon-infested Feudal Era for a few months. She could handle a wimpy wolf-man. Kagome giggled to herself. _"Wimpy wolf!_ _That's what InuYasha would say about Koga!" _She then stopped and sighed. _"InuYasha... NO! Snap out of it Kagome!" _Kagome scolded herself. _"You're over that jerk and you're here with kind and sweet Hojo to have a good time.!"_

"Er, is everything okay, Kagome?" asked Hojo. "If this movie is too scary..."

"Oh no, Hojo!" reassured Kagome. "It'll be fine! I've been wanting to see this movie for quite awhile now." Kagome put on her all-too convincing smile that made Hojo's heart melt.

"Okay, great!" he smiled. Then the lights dimmed and the previews started to play.

"Damn it..." seethed InuYasha as she waited "patiently" on Kagome's bed for her to return. "When the hell will she get back?!"

"Calm down, InuYasha. She should be back in about ten minutes or so." said Sota as he walked into the room with some tea. The family cat, Buyo, followed lazily behind. InuYasha just scoffed. Sota sighed as he set the two cups of tea on Kagome's night stand.

"Just admit it, you miss her." stated Sota dryly. InuYasha growled.

"For the last time! I don't miss her!"

"And that you're also jealous that she's out with another boy. It's okay! Just admit it!" yelled Sota.

"Damn it! I don't miss her and I ain't jealous! If you're just gonna be a brat then leave!" shouted InuYasha as he pointed a clawed finger to the door.

"Geez, what a stupid hot-head." muttered Sota as he picked up the fat cat and left to go play video games in his room.

"Damn kid..." mumbled InuYasha as he leaned against the wall. "Damn it, the little twerp is right. I do kind of miss the annoying wench." he thought as he sighed and closed his eyes. He missed her warm and sincere smile that always cheered him up. Her soothing scent that quickly relaxes him. For almost all of his life he thought he was worthless because of what he was. A hanyou. Humans wouldn't take him because he was part youkai and the youkai wouldn't except him either because he was still part human. The only one to show him love and concern, was his mother. Until the day that cruel fate took his mother away, he lost all sense of security and love. He was alone and no one seemed to care. They just wanted him dead. He felt a love and understanding again once he met the beautiful priestess, Kikyo. They both had something in common. They were lonely and they wanted to be normal. That's how he confused his feelings with love. He was so infatuated with her that he mistook it for true love. But if it was truly true love, then how could they have thought betrayal by one another so easily? Sure, he still held strong feelings for the dead miko and he still did think of her as his first love but now he could only feel strong friendship towards her. He s still will not go back on his promise to kill Naraku to avenge her death but after so many thoughts of the young miko from the future, he'd been rethinking his decision to follow Kikyo into the depths of hell. He only wants her to rest in peace and for her angry soul to be calm once again and move on to the after-life. Nothing else._ " So I guess I'm also not too thrilled that she's out with another guy." _His amber eyes shot open at the thought. Kagome, his Kagome was out with another guy. A male! He growled at the thought. _"Kagome... she's always been mine. Ever since she freed me from that damn tree. I looked out for her, I protected her, she is mine!" _His decision was already made without him realizing it. He was truly in love with Kagome. The girl who taught him how to love again. To trust again. To make friends. She also made him stronger. He always felt relaxed and at ease when he was with her. Even though he rarely showed it, her presence made him happy. Truly happy for once in his life. He completely forgot about his own selfish wish of the Shikon no Tama to make himself a full-fledged youkai. Kagome didn't mind nor care that he was a hanyou. She liked him the way he was. With her, InuYasha actually felt like he was worth something and he no longer felt that he had a reason to turn into a full youkai or even human. She made him feel like he deserved to be loved and cared for. He couldn't live without Kagome. She was his life. InuYasha sighed sadly. There was no way she still take him now. He always knew that Kagome had strong feelings for him but what too afraid to act up to it because of his indecisive feelings towards his first love, Kikyo. He would even treat her like crap by calling her names and letting out his anger and frustration on her, causing her to say the magic word that would always send him face first, straight into his ol' buddy: the ground. Then she would go on home with a huff. Especially when he would go off to see Kikyo. "Maybe I've finally done it..." thought InuYasha sadly. "Maybe I've finally pushed her away. I wouldn't blame her though. I treated her like crap. I wouldn't even take me back." While wallowing in his own self-pity, his sensitive ears perked up and twitched as he picked up a familiar noise. Kagome's voice.

"So the movie wasn't too scary?" asked Hojo as he walked Kagome, with their arms locked together, up the steps of the shrine. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." she replied. Hojo laughed a little sheepishly.

"_Figures why she never jumped or grabbed my hand during a scary scene. She didn't even snuggle into my side." _he thought, a little disappointed. _"Well, at least there's the good-night kiss when we reach her door. Oh, Kagome... you're the perfect girl for me!"_

"_I guess the date didn't go too bad. He wasn't as boring as I thought he'd be and the movie wasn't that cheesy. Overall, I guess it was a decent night." _thought Kagome as they reached her front door.

"I had a really great time with you, Kagome." said Hojo in a really sincere voice. Kagome noticed that he was blushing a bit.

"Thanks for everything, Hojo. I had a nice time too." replied Kagome with another one her trademark smiles that lit up the darkness of the night like stars, only brighter. This made Hojo even more nervous. As they were talking, they didn't know that they were being watched by enraged and jealous amber eyes.

All thoughts of Kagome not taking him black flew out of head as soon as he saw the pair standing close to each other by the front door. Jealousy and anger raged through his body like a violet storm as he watched them from the roof of the house. He began seeing red in flashes as his youkai blood was near the surface. Seeing his woman with some puny human boy did a number on his youkai and manly pride.

"So that's the wimp, huh?" he quietly seethed. His amber eyes narrowed into death glares. _"If he knows what's good for him, he'd get the hell outta here and away from my Kagome right now." _he thought dangerously as he closely watched the couple.

"So..." began Hojo a little nervously. The pink on his cheeks weren't going away as he shyly looked at the ground while Kagome stood there smiling akwardly. "Maybe we can do this again, sometime?" he asked hopefully. Kagome blushed a little.

"Um, sure." she said quietly. They stood there awkwardly for awhile until Kagome noticed the intensity of Hojo's stare. Her brown eyes widened as well as he closed his eyes and leaned in closer. Kagome just stood there and closed her eyes to wait for the contact on her lips. The moment before their lips touched, one thought crossed through her mind. "At least InuYasha was my first kiss..." remembering that moment in Kaguya's castle.

It took all of InuYasha's self-control not to jump out and rip the two away from each other. His sharp nails dug into roof as he angrily watched the scene before him.

The kiss was slow and chaste. When they pulled away, they looked into each others eyes. Kagome felt nothing from that kiss but she still gave Hojo a smile.

"Well, thanks again for a nice evening." said Kagome as she reached for the door knob.

"Wait-Kagome..." said Hojo quickly. Kagome turned her head with her hand on the knob with a questioning look. "Um..." he was blushing furiosly now. "Would-would..." Kagome was still looking at him with her big brown curious eyes. "Would you... ever consider... um... having a relationship with me?"

Kagome blushed and looked away for a moment. Hojo was frozen. Fear of rejection washed through him. From the roof top, InuYasha waited eagerly as well as to what her response would be.

"Maybe." she replied as she smiled a small smile. "Good night". As she shut the door behind her, leaving Hojo standing out there. He smiled in relief and turned around to make his way home.

After Kagome went inside, InuYasha quickly slid into Kagome's bedroom window to wait until she got there.

"I'm tired..." thought Kagome with a yawn as she opened her bedroom door. What she didn't expect was a certain fuming hanyou on her bed. His presence took her by surprise a little.

"InuYasha!" she scolded quietly, not wanting to wake up her family. "What are you doing here? You said three days! I promised I'd be back tomorrow!"

"Shut up." he snapped as he glared daggers at her. Kagome was a little taken by this.

"What's your problem?" she snapped back.

"What the hell were you doing with that Hobo guy?" he seethed. Kagome was starting to get mad.

"His name is Hojo and I went on a nice date with him." she retorted. "I don't see why you care."

"Like hell I don't!" InuYasha roared as he stood up. Kagome was getting a little scared.

"Shh!" she shushed. "The rest of the family is trying to sleep!"

"I don't care!" InuYasha roared. "What the hell were you doing kissing that wimp? Is this what you always do when you come back here? Run of with little boys? What else do you do with them, huh? So are all your little "tests" lies, Kagome?" Kagome's face twisted with rage as she brought up a hand and smacked him across the face.

"You jerk!" Kagome shouted as she burst out into tears. "You have no room to talk! You always run off to Kikyo! Why do you care what I do with guys! And no, I only kissed Hojo. Nothing more. I'm glad you think I'm some kind of slut!"

"Why the hell did you kiss him!" yelled InuYasha.

"I don't know! I just did! It meant nothing!" Kagome sobbed then she collapsed on the ground. Her body trembling from the strength of her sobs. InuYasha took a deep breath to calm. He did the last thing he wanted to do. He made Kagome cry. He walked over to her fallen form and picked her up in his small arms and carried her to her bed. He sat down with the sobbing girl still in his arms.

"Kagome..." he whispered in a soft voice. "Stop crying... I'm sorry." He held the love of his life tightly against his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly and whispered apologies in to her ear. Kagome calmed down a little, sniffed and looked up at him with glossy puffy red eyes. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Kagome..." he whispered as he traced his thumb lightly over her cheek bone. "I'm so sorry. It's just that..." he was never really good with words obviously. "It just made me crazy to see you with another guy. Especially kissing one."

"InuYasha..." Kagome started but InuYasha silenced her by putting a clawed finger to her lips.

"Let me, finish." he demanded lightly and she nodded. "You were right. I have no reason to talk since I hurt you so many times by running off to see Kikyo or always insulting you, and treating you like crap." Kagome still stared up at him. "The thing is, I don't love Kikyo like that..." Kagome's eyes widened. "She will always be my first love and I will always care for her and avenge her but now that I think about it, we weren't really in love. We were both lonely and we confused our infatuation with love. Between me and her. I can only see friendship. Nothing else." Tears began to trickle down her eyes again.

"Aw come on, no more crying..." he lightly complained as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "But you... Kagome." he continued. "I feel that we have something much more than friendship." Kagome kept listening intently. "When I'm with you, I feel at ease, calm, and happy. Your soothing scent relaxes me the minute I inhale it. You're also very strong. You've really improved since the beginning. Not to mention you saved my ass a couple times..." he smiled as and Kagome giggled. "But anyways, you taught me how to love and trust again. You didn't care that I was a hanyou. You still treated me with kindness like you would anyone else, even though I don't deserve it sometimes, but you made me feel like I was worth something. You've made me so much stronger."

"You were already strong and worth something..." she whispered as she snuggled closer into his firm chest. InuYasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Kagome..." he whispered in her ear.

"Hm?" was her quite and curious response.

"I think I'm in love with you." he whispered. He smiled as he heard her gasp. She pulled away and looked at him with incredulous eyes and a gaping mouth. "I love you Kagome." More tears spilled from Kagome eyes as she flunf her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"I thought we were done with the crying..." he whispered as she stroked her smooth hair.

"Oh, InuYasha..." she sobbed as she looked up at him. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. I was so certain that you loved Kikyo and wanted to follow her to hell." InuYasha shook his head and mouthed out 'no'.

"I've decided not to go to hell with her. Not when the one I love is with me in the world of the living. I will avenge her death and make sure she gets laid to rest peacefully but that's all. I'm here to stay." he replied with a small smile. Kagome looked up at him with a smile, trails of tears stained her face and her eyes red and puffy. InuYasha took her chin between two fingers and brought her lips to his. Kagome closed her eyes and relished the feeling of her lover's lips on hers. Kagome tightened her arms around his neck while InuYasha moved his hands to her waist to draw her in closer. Their lips moved with each other as their tongues danced sensually together that could only mean love. After a long moment they broke apart but with their noses still touching.

"Not more dates or kisses with Hojo, alright?" he demanded softly as he gave her a light on her nose.

"Okay." she breathed as she met his lips in another passionate kiss.

They slept in each others arms that night. They decided to wait until Naraku's demise before they got more open with their relationship and more intimate. Even around the others. InuYasha didn't want Kagome to be even more of a target if Naraku noticed how much their relationship grew. Their affections would be hushed for now but at least they truly understand each other.

**The End**

**A/N: Wooh! Finally all done! I hope this one-shot wasn't **_**complete**_** crap! I hope you liked it! Flames are **_**not **_**welcome. (Come on, it makes you look like you're pathetic, insecure and in need of a self-esteem booster). But **_**constructive criticism **_**is highly appreciated and welcome. I would like to know what I can do to improve.**

**Comments and Reviews make me happy! :)**


End file.
